


Apple?

by Jetainia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Pining, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: An apple is the oldest temptation in the book and Aziraphale is terrified of giving into it.





	Apple?

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the podfic here: [[x]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1u-U8C9a7z0duT0JtOAdmzPLYCGJgZCWv/view?usp=sharing)

“Apple?”

Aziraphale gave the fruit a look that was normally reserved for the more persistent customer. “Why you insist on offering me this so often, I will never understand.”

Crowley shrugged, tossing the apple in the air before catching it and biting into it. “Oldest temptation in the book. It’s sentimental.”

“It’s not as though I don’t eat apples,” Aziraphale continued. “If your aim is to have me eat apples, that’s already been achieved and was quite some time ago.”

“You don’t eat _my_ apples though. You just get huffy like you are now and refuse to eat apples until a sufficiently tempting dish gets your attention.”

Aziraphale huffed and turned back to his crossword puzzle, refusing to look at Crowley or acknowledge that he was doing exactly what the demon had described. He _didn’t_ accept the apples Crowley offered. It wasn’t out of some belief that accepting an apple from the Serpent of Eden would cause him to Fall or something silly like that. It was just that apples were Crowley’s thing and Aziraphale _knew_ that every apple the demon had ever offered him was grown by the demon himself.

The thought of accepting that made his heart race far faster than it should. Every time, Crowley was offering a part of himself and every time Aziraphale refused. He was terrified of what would happen if Heaven or Hell discovered their arrangement, of course, but he was also scared that Crowley would leave once Aziraphale gave in to the temptation he had been faced with since just after the Garden.

What if Aziraphale stopped being interesting to the demon when he gave in? The offering of apples was such a foundation of their relationship, Aziraphale didn’t want to know what would happen when it vanished. Crowley was leaning over his shoulder now, looking at the crossword and smelling irritatingly (and temptingly) of apples.

“Huh,” said the demon. “Apple.”

Aziraphale scowled. “Yes, I know you have an apple. I don’t want it.”

That was a lie, he did want it, but he didn’t want the hazy future that followed. Crowley reached past him to point at the crossword. “No, apple. Five down, the answer’s apple.”

“Oh. Right.” He flushed in embarrassment before frowning and pushing Crowley away. “Stop doing my crossword.”

Crowley grinned and shrugged, taking another bite of the apple. “Whatever you say, angel.”

“Was there something you wanted?”

“Harvest,” was Crowley’s simple answer.

Aziraphale hummed. “And now you’ve been thwarted, so there’s really no reason for you to stay any longer, is there? You’ll get apple juice all over my books.”

Crowley rose an eyebrow before sighing and heading out of the shop, taking the apple with him. “One day, angel,” he called after himself. “One day, you’ll accept.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale said quietly to himself long after the Bentley had roared away, “and what then?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Answer Is Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501370) by [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix)




End file.
